Episodio: Deck the Halls
| siguiente = }} Deck the Halls en español Cubre los Pasillos. Es el décimo capitulo de la Segunda Temporada del Fan-Fiction, y Trigésimo-segundo en la historia del Fic, siendo este el especial de navidad de esta temporada. Su estreno fue el 31 de Diciembre del 2015. Sinopsis: Durante la última semana de clases antes de vacaciones de navidad Chris pone a los chicos a cantar lo que las fechas significan para ellos pero la festividad podría unirlos o separarlos más. Melissa piensa que todos olvidan la verdadera importancia de estas fiestas pero ni eso ni sus problemas y dudas personales harán que pierda el espíritu. Y mientras tanto Carl y Lacey comienzan con los preparativos de su boda. Desarrollo del Episodio: Deck the Halls/Cubre los Pasillos ______________________________________________________________ (Preparatoria Graham|Pasillos) Chris caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, los cuales estaban ya repletos de adornos conmemorando la fecha que estaba a punto de celebrarse, la navidad. Tal espíritu se sentía ya en el ambiente, sobre todo en los alumnos quienes querían ya comenzar con las fiestas navideñas, mientras caminaba el profesor se cruzaba con Jane, quien le sonreía y le entregaba un tradicional caramelo blanco con rojo en forma de bastón.- Hola amigo –Saludaba ella, él sonreía con cierta duda.- Hola, Jane –Al ver el caramelo rodaba los ojos, tenía una etiqueta que decía “You suck” (“Apestas”). El profesor llegó a la sala de música, encontrándose con sus alumnos, a excepción de Oliver, y a diferencia del resto de la escuela el salón de coro no estaba adornado, era un poco triste. Los once chicos saludaron a Chris, varios usaban suéteres acorde a la fecha, otros simplemente la ropa indicada para el invierno. Layla leía un pequeño papel que tenía en la mano, esta no parecía muy feliz al ver lo que decía, Brent igual tenía uno pero en cambio él sonreía al leerlo e intercambiaba miradas de complicidad con Melissa, quien se apresuró a ir con el profesor, extendiéndole un tazón donde había un papel doblado.- Estamos organizando un intercambio entre nosotros, y sabemos que quiere participar –Chris estuvo a punto de responder para negarse, pero la chica insistió acercándole un poco más el tazón.- Ya que es el último en llegar, le toca el último papel –Monroe sonreía y terminaba accediendo, al desdoblarlo leía el nombre: “Melissa”. –Todos saben ya las reglas –Decía Melissa.- Nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que regalar. El regalo será entregado en el transcurso de la semana, es a elección y donde quieran, en privado o aquí frente a todos –Los demás parecían de acuerdo, la castaña iba a tomar asiento. Chris guardaba el papel en su saco y se ponía frente a todos.- Como cada año la escuela muestra el espíritu navideño adornando y no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal al ver el salón tan vació… -Layla tomaba la palabra.- Es culpa de Jane, como ahora está soltera y no le regalaron un árbol no tenemos de donde robarlo –El profesor reía al recordar lo que había sucedido un año antes. –Calma, esta vez estuve pensando en comprar uno por nuestra cuenta –Antes de que alguien dijera algo Monroe prosiguió.- El banco por fin descongeló el cheque al comprobar que no soy el famoso “Chapo Guzman” así que el dinero está disponible, y ya que ustedes hicieron un increíble trabajo recolectando dinero con los cupcakes –Jason y Brent se miraban con complicidad al oír aquello.- El dinero prácticamente es suyo, ¿Quieren usarlo para comprar un árbol? Lo guardamos para las regionales? Quieren repartirlo? La decisión es suya –Los chicos lo pensaban.- Hay que gastarlo, para eso es –Decía Violet.- Podríamos donarlo… –Proponía Melissa, antes de decir algo más varios la abucheaban sin dejarla terminar, Chris hacía una mueca. –Compremos un árbol, aunque durará solo cuatro días en la sala sería algo lindo. Después usted podría conservarlo Sr. Monroe, porque nadie más querrá cargarlo –Proponía Gwen, la mayoría parecía de acuerdo.- Que no se diga más, hoy por la tarde lo compro –Decía Chris.- Pasando a otros temas, esta es su última semana de clases antes de sus vacaciones de invierno, así que supongo muchos se imaginan ya la tarea –Angie parecía un tanto confundida.- ¿Tarea? Nos dejará de tarea cantar villancicos? –Chris reía mientras negaba.- No exactamente, Angela. Las “tareas” constan en preparar una canción y presentarla frente a tus compañeros durante la semana –La castaña asentía con cara de considerarlo algo tonto.- Cantaran canciones navideñas. Sobre lo que la navidad significa para ustedes, como los hace sentir esta fecha, etcétera. Si alguien quiere comenzar desde ahora es bienvenido a… Violet se ponía de pie al instante.- Me alegra que lo diga, porque tengo la canción perfecta. Ve aprendiendo un poco, linda –Decía al pasar junto a Angie, quien parecía indignada, Violet iba con la banda y les daba indicaciones, después se ponía frente a todos. Chris tomaba asiento junto al piano mientras la banda iniciaba.- a sonar [[Santa Baby (Gimme Gimme Gimme)] de la cantante Willa Ford en voz de Violet.] Al finalizar no todos le aplaudían a la chica, Chris no sabía ni que responder, era Melissa la que tomaba la palabra.- Eso fue un asco –Violet levantaba ambas cejas.- ¿Perdón? –Bowman no ocultaba su indignación.- ¿Eso significa para ti la navidad? Simplemente los regalos? –Violet asentía como si fuera algo obvio.- Que pregunta, claro que sí. Eres tan materialista y egoísta –Volvía a decir Melissa, Chris ponía un alto a aquello.- Wow, momento. Melissa, no tienes por qué atacar a Violet. La tarea fue sobre lo que significa la navidad para ti, si para ella significa eso es válido y no está mal. Cada quién lo vive de una manera diferente –Violet le sonreía de manera burlona a Melissa, quien parecía resignarse.- Sí. Supongo que… lo siento –Chris sonreía y la clase proseguía.- (Sala de Maestros) Chris llegaba al lugar, para su sorpresa no había tantos profesores ahí, pero lo primero que notaba era el hecho de que en una mesa estaba Scarlett, quien estaba acompañada de un pequeño de unos siete años, con el que parecía discutir. Monroe sonreía y no dudaba en ir hacia ellos.- Hola Scarlett –La profesora sonreía un poco forzado.- Chris, hola –El profesor miraba al pequeño.- No me digas que él es tu hijo –Ella asentía y el niño lo saludaba con entusiasmo.- Me llamo Ian, hola –El niño agitaba su mano energéticamente antes de seguir coloreando en un cuadernillo, Chris sonreía ampliamente mientras lo miraba, después volteaba a ver a Scarlett, quien desviaba la mirada con rapidez.- Ya no tienen clases en su escuela, y no conseguí niñera, así que tuve que traerlo –Explicaba ella y Chris se sentaba a su lado. –Parece un buen niño –Ella asentía.- Lo es. Pero, es difícil… -Chris parecía comprender.- ¿El criarlo sola? –La profesora sacudía la cabeza.- No. Bueno, sí pero además de eso, tiene dislexia –Él la miraba bastante sorprendido y ella reía con cierta incomodad.- Si, exactamente igual que tú –Chris sonreía algo incómodo.- Creo que eso es algo que yo jamás digo de mi… -Murmuraba el, Scarlett sonreía mientras lo miraba.- ¿Qué edad dices que tiene? –Cuestionaba el profesor.- Tengo siete años –Respondía Ian antes de que su madre lo hiciera, Chris sonreía y se acercaba un poco a él, comenzando una conversación con él, incluso ayudándolo a colorear. Scarlett sonreía antes aquella escena, aunque parecía que algo la afligía, algo que no podía decir… Alguien más los miraba, se trataba de Jane, la entrenadora notaba algo bastante extraño en la situación. La mujer dejaba la sala al momento en que una amplia sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. (Pasillos de la Escuela) Melissa iba caminando con Scott después de una de sus clases.- Oye, ¿Qué fue todo ese drama de hace rato en el salón de coro? –Cuestionaba el chico.- ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto la navidad? –La castaña sonreía con diversión.- No es eso… bueno, sí. La navidad debe tener un significado especial, se supone que es para ayudar y dar a los que menos tienen, pero mira a Violet, es más, a cualquier persona. Ya sólo se preocupan por los regalos, lo material –El chico parecía comprenderla.- Si… mira, no te ofendas pero ¿Por qué te importa? El Sr. Monroe lo dijo, cada quien lo vive y ve diferente. La chica lo miraba un tanto indignada, al final suspiraba.- Tienes razón, no debería importarme o preocuparme por ellos –La castaña sonreía un poco más animada, Scott no estaba muy seguro de si estaba siendo sarcástica o no.- ¿Ya tienes panorama para navidad? –Preguntaba ella con una enorme sonrisa, el hacia una leve mueca.- No en realidad –Melissa lo miraba confundida.- ¿Cómo qué no? –El chico suspiraba.- Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad, yo no quise ir con ellos, y Oliver y Roger tampoco están así que, estaré completamente solo –Al notar que la chica parecía alterada Scott sonreía como para tranquilizarla. –Algo planearé para entonces –Decía con una sonrisa forzada, ella negaba.- Puedes pasarlo conmigo. Iré a un refugio de indigentes primero y ayudaré un rato pero después estaré con Brent, y nuestras familias, claro –Scott lo pensaba un momento, al ver la preocupación de su amiga accedía.- Si, claro, ¿Por qué no? –Ella sonreía ampliamente.- ¿Incluso irás conmigo al refugio? –El asentía.- Siempre quise hacer una buena acción de ese tipo –Melissa lucía contenta, ambos continuaban caminando.- ______________________________________________________________ (Salón de Coro) a sonar [[Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)] de la banda U2 en voz de Evan con New Divide.] : Los doce chicos estaban en la sala y cantaban mientras adornaban el nuevo y bonito árbol que tenían en la sala, todos parecían divertirse. Jason tenía en sus manos un muérdago que ponía sobre Joseph y Gwen, quienes se daban un beso al instante, después sobre él y Angie, la chica solo besaba su mejilla mientras Layla veía recelosa aquella escena. Finalmente lo ponía sobre Julie y Brent, ambos chicos lo miraban de mala gana y se iba cada uno por su lado. Chris los observaba adornar el árbol con una gran sonrisa desde la entrada. Chris caminaba hacia ellos cuando la canción finalizaba.- Quedó muy bien –Decía mirando el bonito árbol.- Y pensar que solo tuvimos que robar la mitad de los adornos del centro comercial -Murmuraba Violet. Chris la miraba confundido.- ¿Qué? –Ella negaba con demencia.- Nada… -Evan sonreía orgulloso.- Además mi canción obviamente los inspiró –Varios abucheaban al muchacho, obviamente jugando.- ______________________________________________________________ (Casa de los Hamilton|Sala de Estar) Brent estaba con Melissa en la sala de la casa, ambos sentados en un sillón mirando la televisión.- ¿Dallas no vendrá este año? –Cuestionaba ella y el negaba con cierta tristeza.- No. La pasará en casa de su nueva novia –Ella comprendía.- Que mal… -El ojiazul asentía.- Como sea, ¿Qué ibas a contarme? Dijiste que era urgente, y hasta ahora solo me dijiste que invitaste a Scott a pasar la navidad con nosotros –Melissa balbuceaba un poco.- Pues, sí. Eso era todo –Hamilton entrecerraba los ojos con duda.- Eso no parece ser algo urgente –Ella se encogía de hombros.- Sabes que me encanta exagerar las cosas. Brent la miraba fijamente.- No me tomes de idiota, Melissa. ¿Qué pasa? –Ella lo miraba y suspiraba.- Bueno, es algo un tanto incómodo… y no lo he conversado con nadie –El ojiazul abría mucho los ojos algo asustado.- Estas embarazada –La castaña negaba con rapidez.- ¡No! No –Hamilton ponía una mano en su pecho, mostrándose mucho más tranquilo.- Que bueno… ¿Entonces qué es? –Melissa jugaba con sus manos durante un buen rato, después tomaba aire para contarle.- Yo, hace unas semanas besé a Megan, y me gustó. También salimos el sábado, y pasó lo mismo… –La chica se negaba a mirar a su amigo a los ojos. El tardaba un poco en procesarlo. –Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Megan Wilson? Esa Megan? –Ella asentía aun sin levantar la mirada.- Si… -Brent fruncía un poco los labios, después miraba a la chica.- Que… inesperado. Entonces, ¿Eres bi, lesbiana o algo así? –Ella lo miraba y negaba.- No lo sé, estoy confundida, ella me hace sentir rara, pero conocí a un chico que me tiene aún más confundida y yo… -Antes de poder decir algo más el muchacho comenzaba a reír, su amiga lo miraba confundida.- ¿Y a eso le llamas incómodo? Es completamente normal, Meli –Ella negaba un poco molesta.- No, Brent, ¡No es normal! El muchacho sonreía y ponía su mano sobre la de la chica.- Sí, si lo es. Bi, hetero, lo que sea, sigues siendo la misma persona y yo te quiero igual, nada cambia… -Ella suspiraba y lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.- Puede que sea incluso sea una etapa, no lo sé. Pero si no, ¿Qué importa? Todos te van a aceptar cual eres, tus padres, tu familia, tus amigos –La chica sonreía levemente, recordando un poco lo sucedido con Gwen.- ¿Eso crees? –El asentía.- Si una persona en verdad te quiere te va a entender y a respetar. Y yo te quiero y te respecto –Melissa lo abrazaba al instante, él sonreía y correspondía a su abrazo.- Eres el mejor… -Murmuraba ella intentando no comenzar a llorar, el reprimía una risa.- Eso me gusta pensar… Cuando los chicos se separaban Brent la miraba divertido y entrecerrando los ojos, ella no comprendía.- ¿Qué? –El sacudía la cabeza.- Megan, ¿En serio? –Ella le daba un leve golpe.- Es linda, y agradable –Brent se ahorraba sus comentarios, ella le daba un leve empujón.- Tal vez sólo es por la urgencia de tener a alguien… -El ojiazul lo encontraba razonable.- Si, el que Megan te guste, y un chico que prácticamente acabas de conocer, también, es raro. Tal vez si es el hecho de que quieres desesperadamente una pareja… -Brent se acercaba un poco más a ella.- Desesperadamente –Repetía remarcando cada sílaba, después reía. Melissa fingía molestarse pero reía.- Mucho de mí, mejor ahora habla tú y dime, ¿Qué pasa con Julie? –El parecía confundido.- No lo sé, ¿Qué pasa? –Ella lo miraba como si fuera obvio.- Entre ustedes –Hamilton sacudía su cabeza.- No la entiendo. Me hace creer que quiere algo, después me manda al cuerno –Melissa lucía curiosa.- Bueno, es algo precipitado… espera, ¿Te hizo creer que quería estar contigo? –El chico reprimía una sonrisa.- ¿No te ha contado nada? Melissa negaba.- No hemos hablado mucho últimamente, se la pasa ignorándome –El chico comprendía.- Bueno, es que, hace unas semanas, cuando Wade estuvo en el hospital… tuvimos sexo –La chica abría mucho los ojos, bastante sorprendida.- ¡¿Qué?! No hablas en serio –Hamilton reía con cierta vergüenza, antes de poder decir algo Melissa le aventaba un cojín en la cara.- ¿Por eso hiciste que alterara los votos y te tocara ser su Santa secreto? –El muchacho asentía.- Por cierto, necesito tu ayuda, no sé ni siquiera que regalarle –Hamilton hacia una mueca algo acomplejado, ella lo veía de mala forma pero terminaba riendo.- Si, como sea. Te ayudaré –El sonreía.- ______________________________________________________________ (Inicio de día|Salón de Clases) Chris estaba en un salón vacío preparando sus cosas poco antes de que comenzara su primera clase del día, Carl llegaba al aula y entraba saludando a su amigo.- Christopher, te estaba buscando –Monroe lucía curioso.- ¿Sí? Que sucede? –Carl intentaba no sonreír y comenzaba a pasearse por el aula antes de decir algo.- Bueno, quiero saber si hoy en la tarde tienes tiempo para aceptarme un rato en tu casa –El profesor no parecía comprender muy bien.- Eh, sí. Claro que eres bienvenido –La sonrisa del entrenador se ampliaba.- Iré con Lacey, ¿Esta bien? –Chris asentía tras pensarlo un rato.- Por supuesto, podemos cenar todos juntos –Carl asentía.- A Katherine le dará mucho gusto seguramente –Murmuraba haciendo reír a su amigo. –Y… ¿hay algo en especial por lo que quieran ir? –Preguntaba Chris con curiosidad, Carl sonreía con lo que parecía ser diversión.- Oh, descuida. Lo sabrás –Aquello lograba dejar más intrigado a su amigo pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar de nuevo el entrenador se iba de ahí con rapidez, poco antes de que sonara la campana anunciando el inicio de clases.- (Salón de Coro) Gwen entraba a la sala, Joseph la estaba esperando ahí. La pelirroja sonreía algo confundida e iba a besar a su novio en la mejilla.- Creí que todos estaban ya aquí… -El chico se encogía de hombros.- Si, bueno, nadie más vendrá –Gwen lucía indignada.- Me dijiste que era una reunión urgente del club –El comenzaba a reír.- Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerte venir y que no fuera muy sospechoso… -La pelirroja miraba con curiosidad a su novio, el cual abría su mochila, después sacaba algo y se lo entregaba.- Soy tu santa secreto. La chica no ocultaba su emoción, esta tomaba su regalo y abrazaba a su novio, después lo abría con rapidez. Encontrándose con una foto suya y de Joseph en un bonito marco de plata, además había un collar, también de plata, en forma de corazón.- Joseph… -Decía la chica bastante conmovida y sorprendida, él sonreía y se acercaba a ella, tomando el collar.- Te mereces lo mejor –Gwen sonreía y se volteaba, su novio le ponía el collar en el cuello, la chica se giraba de nuevo hacia él, ambos se veían durante unos segundos antes de sellar aquello con un beso. –Te adoro. Eres el mejor –Él sonreía.- Espera, aún falta una parte del regalo –Joseph hacía que su novia tomara asiento, él se ponía junto al piano y tomaba una guitarra acústica.- Preparé algo para ti… -El chico sonreía y se preparaba para tocar pero notaba que su novia observaba algo con bastante sorpresa. Él no comprendía hasta que se giraba y veía a un niño en la puerta del salón, quien les sonreía ampliamente, la pareja se miraba con sorpresa.- Hola –Decía el niño bastante animado, entrando a la sala.- Hola –Respondían los adolescentes casi al unísono.- Soy Ian –Agregaba el niño yendo hacia ellos. –Yo soy Gwen, y el mi novio Joseph –Respondía la chica mientras Ian iba hacia ella.- Me gusta su árbol –Volvía a decir el niño. Los chicos se volvían a mirar confundidos.- Ian, ¿Estás perdido o algo? –Le preguntaba el chico.- ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres? –Preguntaba ella, mientras se ponía de cuclillas junto a él.- Mi mami está dando clases en el salón de al lado –Respondía el cómo sin darle importancia.- ¿Quién es tu mami? –Le preguntaba la chica.- Scarlett –Decía Ian, los chicos se relajaban un poco más, antes de preguntarle algo más el volvía a hablar, mirando los instrumentos de la banda.- ¿Ustedes son los hijos de Chris, los que cantan? –Gwen reía, lucía bastante contenta haciéndole mimos al niño.- Si, somos nosotros –Respondía Joseph con una sonrisa.- ¿Me cantarían algo? –La pareja se miraba, ambos asentían. Gwen hacía que Ian se sentara y junto con Joseph comenzaba a discutir que cantar, tras unos segundos la pareja se ponía de acuerdo.- Bien Ian, escucha bien la canción –Le decía la pelirroja, el niño sonreía con entusiasmo.- a sonar [[Santa Claus Is Coming to Town] del cantante Bruce Springsteen en voz de Joseph y Gwen.] Cuando terminaban Ian comenzaba a aplaudirles con entusiasmo, la pareja se besaba y la sonrisa del niño cambiaba a una mueca de asco.- Supongo que en otra ocasión te cantaré lo que preparé… -Susurraba el chico, ella sonreía y lo besaba de nuevo.- Sigues siendo el mejor –El niño se acercaba a ellos, Gwen comenzaba a hacerle mimos de nuevo en el momento en que Scarlett, Chris y Katherine llegaban a la sala. –¡Aquí estas! –Decía Scarlett algo alterada y corría a abrazar a su hijo.- Los hijos de Chris me cantaron –Le decía Ian con una amplia sonrisa y todos reían.- Ya deberías ponerle más atención… -Murmuraba Katherine, Chris la miraba algo molesto y Scarlett fingía no escucharla.- ¿Le cantaron algo? –Preguntaba Chris con curiosidad, los chicos asentían.- Santa Claus viene a la ciudad –Decía Joseph.- Así que debes portarte bien –Le recordaba Gwen, el niño asentía.- Muchas gracias –Les agradecía Scarlett poniéndose de pie y comenzando a regañar al niño, mientras caminaban a la salida.- Oh, y gracias por ayudarme –Le decía Scarlett a Chris, después miraba a Katherine, las profesoras se dedicaban sarcásticas sonrisas antes de que la primera de estas se fuera, los demás lo notaban pero nadie decía nada al respecto. –De acuerdo, los veré después, ¿Si? –Decía Chris a sus alumnos quienes asentían.- Y en serio, gracias por entretener al niño –Gwen y Joseph le restaban importancia al asunto y ambos profesores se iban del lugar.- Pudiste ser un poco más amable –Le decía Chris a Katherine, quien sonreía casi con sarcasmo.- Y ella pudo ser mejor madre –Monroe la miraba indignado, ella fingía no notarlo.- (Pasillos de la Escuela) Melissa estaba junto con Julie, esta última guardaba unas cuantas cosas en su casillero.- ¿Y cómo ha estado todo? –Cuestionaba Bowman.- Ya sabes, ¿Has estado comiendo saludable? –Julie parecía un tanto incómoda.- Si… gracias por preguntar –Esta sonreía levemente.- Me alegra, y te ves mucho mejor –Julie sonreía un poco.- A mí me alegra que alguien se preocupe por mí –Melissa lucía confundida.- Muchos se preocupan por ti, sobre todo nuestros compañeros de coro –Palmer soltaba una risa con sarcasmo.- Es cierto –Le decía su amiga.- Es solo que, también les asustas. No quieren mencionar si quiera sobre tu problema alimenticio, o sobre… -La castaña se quedaba en silencio, sin querer terminar la frase, Julie parecía comprender.- ¿Wade? –Bowman asentía.- Él no es Voldemort, puedes decir su nombre, Mel –Melissa soltaba una leve risa y Julie cerraba su casillero. –Y entonces, ¿Cómo llevas lo de Wade? –Julie presionaba los labios.- Es solamente un chico, y no me voy a estar lamentando por lo que pudo haber sido. Las personas van y vienen, así es la vida –Melissa se obligaba a sonreír al oírla, ahora no quería mencionar a Brent.- Que profundo. Debería aprender un poco más de ti –Ambas sonreían y comenzaban a caminar juntas por los pasillos.- Ahora, necesito tu ayuda, amiga –Le decía Palmer a la castaña.- ¿Qué sucede? –Julie hacia una mueca.- Soy el Santa secreto de Violet, ¿Alguna idea? –Melissa lo pensaba durante unos segundos.- Que te parece… ¿Un alma? –Ambas reían.- ______________________________________________________________ (Apartamento de Chris) El profesor estaba en su hogar con Katherine, con quien parecía discutir. El parecía acomodar un poco mientras ella lo seguía.- ¿Y por qué me avisas hasta ahora? –Recriminaba ella.- Porque sabía que actuarías de estar forma al saberlo –Le respondía él.- ¿Y cómo estoy actuando? –Ella lo miraba intentando no sonar tan molesta.- Como una completa loca –Respondía Chris sin rodeos, ella lo miraba indignada.- Eso no es cierto –Era más que obvio lo enojada que estaba.- Oh, por favor. Ambos sabemos que odias a Lacey y que no te alegra en nada que Carl esté comprometido –Katherine se guardaba sus palabras, Chris suspiraba con cierta decepción. En aquel momento sonaba el timbre y el hombre iba a abrir la puerta después de lanzarle una mirada a Katherine tipo “se-amable”. Cuando abría la puerta obviamente se encontraba con Lacey y Carl, aun así fingía sorpresa.- ¡Ey, hola! Pasen –Ambos accedían, Carl y Chris se sonreían con cierta complicidad y Katherine igual fingía tanto sorpresa como alegría de verlos ahí.- Que sorpresa, ¿Gustan algo de beber, o de comer? –Cuestionaba la profesora, ambos negaban y después de tomar asiento se miraban.- No, gracias. Solo estamos aquí porque tenemos algo que decirles –Decía Carl ganando su atención.- Como saben, estamos comprometidos –Comenzaba a explicar Lacey.- Y ya tenemos una fecha programada para la ceremonia, será en febrero –Chris y Katherine no ocultaban su sorpresa. Los prometidos solo sonreían.- Grandioso –Exclamaba Kat con una creíble sonrisa.- Felicidades, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarles no duden en pedirlo. Lacey y Carl se miraban con sonrisas en el rostro.- Bueno, Chris, muchas gracias creo que te vamos a tomar la palabra –Esta miraba a Carl quien parecía algo avergonzado.- Christopher, amigo mío. Me gustaría que fueras el padrino –Chris sonreía sin poderlo evitar, incluso Katherine lucía feliz al escuchar eso.- ¡Por supuesto! –Respondía Monroe al instante mirando a su amigo con felicidad.- Y Katherine… -Murmuraba Carl, después Lacey miraba a la susodicha.- Me gustaría que fueras una de mis damas de honor –Le decía ella, Chris parecía reprimir una sonrisa burlona al oírla y miraba a Lambert, quien fingía emoción de muy buena forma.- ¡Me encantaría! –Respondía sorprendiendo a ambos hombres, Lacey lucía más que contenta.- Muchas gracias, en serio. La verdad es que no tengo muchas amigas pero contigo creo que me he entendido bien en este tiempo. Katherine no sabía ni que decir, Carl y Chris la miraban, esta terminaba por simplemente sonreír.- Puedo decirte lo mismo –Murmuraba ella. Después los cuatro continuaban conversando… Varios minutos después Katherine y Chris despedían a la pareja comprometida, cuando estos dejaban el apartamento Monroe miraba a su mujer con una amplia sonrisa, ella lo sabía así que lo ignoraba, hasta que no podía evitarlo y comenzaba a reír, él lo hacía igual.- ¿Dama de honor, eh? –Decía el con tono burlón.- Cállate –Respondía Lambert al momento en que Chris iba con ella y la abrazaba, ella lo miraba fingiendo estar molesta hasta que lo besaba, después ambos se miraban con leves sonrisas.- ¿Ya no estas molesta? –La sonrisa de Lambert se ampliaba, esta tomaba a su pareja de la mano y lo guiaba hasta su cuarto.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Preparatoria Graham) Jason estaba en su casillero en el momento en que Layla llegaba hacia él, la chica llevaba consigo un regalo y tocaba su hombro para llamar su atención, cuando el pelirrojo se giraba sonreía al verla.- Hola Layla –Ella correspondía a su sonrisa, después entreabría la boca queriendo decir algo pero no lo lograba, así lo intentaba dos veces y no lograba articular palabra, Jason se mostraba confundido. La chica rodaba los ojos y su falsa sonrisa se borraba.- Soy tu Santa Secreto, espero te guste –Esta le extendía el regalo y el muchacho sonreía ampliamente.- Genial, gracias. Jason tomaba el regalo y ambos chicos se miraban con incomodidad.- ¿Debería abrirlo ya? –Layla asentía.- Claro. Quiero saber si te gusta –El pelirrojo rompía el envoltorio casi con desesperación y veía el contenido.- ¡Oh! Un gorrito –El muchacho lo sacaba y se lo probaba.- Luces bien –Le decía ella y él sonreía antes de seguir viendo.- También chocolates y… -Jason se quedaba en silencio, después fruncía el ceño con incomodidad, Jones parecía no comprender.- ¿Qué sucede? –El pelirrojo hacia una mueca.- Me regalaste una caja de condones… La chica asentía con una sonrisa.- Me preocupo por tu promiscua vida, úsalos con Angela. Oh, no, mejor con tu novia. A veces olvido que la tienes, igual que tú –Jason parecía molesto.- Mira, no es lo que piensas. Lo nuestro ni va en serio –Layla se cruzaba de brazos.- Ah, ¿no? –Él bufaba.- Mira, tú sabes bien que esa chica está loca, y que prácticamente sabe todo sobre todos –Comenzaba a explicar Jason y Layla lo escuchaba.- Bueno, sabe algo sobre mí. Y prácticamente me obligó a esto porque quería subir su popularidad o algo así –Ella parecía creerle.- Entiendo… lo que no entiendo es porque diablos comenzaste a coquetearme de nuevo y ahora estas muy feliz con Angela –Jason hacía una mueca.- No es eso –Ella bufaba.- ¡Déjate de excusas! Y por una vez en tu vida acepta lo que estás haciendo. Siempre es lo mismo, buscas culpar a terceros por tus acciones –Decía ella evidentemente molesta. –Lo dices como si te importara, como si te interesara el regresar conmigo –Agregaba él, haciendo que ella luciera incómoda. Jason notaba que al parecer si era así.- Sabes lo que se dice de ella y el entrenador George, ¿No? –Murmuraba Layla dejándolo sin palabras. Sin más comenzaba a alejarse. a sonar [[Last Christmas] de la banda Wham! en voz de Layla y Jason.] : La canción transcurría como algo imaginario entre ambos chicos, huyendo el uno del otro en la explanada de la preparatoria mientras la nieve caía. (Pasillos de la Prepa) Chris iba caminando en el momento en que se daba cuenta de que una exaltada Scarlett iba por los pasillos, con varios papeles en mano, además de que al parecer iba discutiendo con Ian, a quien llevaba casi a rastras por los pasillos, el profesor decidía ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía.- Scarlett, ¿Está todo bien? –La profesora se sobresaltaba al verlo y no ocultaba su enojo.- No, no lo está. Ian sigue sin obedecer –Decía aquello en voz alta para que el pequeño pudiera escuchar, sin embargo el infante fingía demencia.- Y ahora tengo que hacer un examen porque voy atrasada en esto de evaluar a los chicos pero sé que si llevo a Ian ninguno se podrá concentrar porque él no se calla –La mujer se acercaba un poco a Monroe.- Obviamente nadie me lo dirá pero es obvio que ya no aguantan a un niño de siete años en el salón. Scarlett suspiraba y por fin tomaba aire después de haber hablado tan rápido, Chris solamente asentía claramente sorprendido.- Wow. Pues yo tengo un periodo libre ahora, con gusto puedo cuidar al niño mientras haces el examen –La profesora lucía sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.- ¿Hablas en serio? Porque no quiero abusar ni que te sientas obligado… -Monroe reía y levantaba una mano para que no continuara.- Hablo en serio, además Ian me agrada –El profesor alborotaba el cabello del niño, quien solo soltaba una risita.- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco –Decía Scarlett, antes de decirle a Ian que se portara bien, después se iba con rapidez a su salón de clases, dejando solos a su hijo y a Chris. –Somos tú y yo, Ian, vamos al salón de coro, ¿sí? –El niño asentía con entusiasmo.- ¡Si! Vamos –Chris sonreía al ver que no ponía objeción alguna y ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia dicha sala.- (Salón de Coro) Chris e Ian estaban sentados frente al piano, el profesor tocaba una serie de teclas la cual el pequeño repetía con facilidad, Monroe lucía contento.- Vas aprendiendo bien –El niño parecía emocionado.- Quiero mostrarle a mamá que ya se tocar el piano –Chris solo sonreía y seguía enseñándole al niño como tocar el piano. Tras un rato Katherine llegaba a la sala y se encontraba con aquella bonita escena, la profesora entraba al lugar con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. –¿Así que me dijiste que viniera solo para poder ver lo adorable que es el que le enseñes a tocar el piano? –Cuestionaba la mujer cruzándose de brazos, Chris reía y asentía sin dudarlo.- Si, exacto –Ambos reían, Ian miraba a Katherine con entusiasmo.- Mira, ya aprendí a tocar el piano –Lambert sonreía e iba hasta donde ambos estaban.- Es lo que veo –El niño asentía.- ¿Tú sabes tocar? –Ella asentía, Chris la miraba con curiosidad.- Aprendí hace mucho, sinceramente dudo recordarlo –Monroe sonreía.- Muéstranos, anda, seguramente aun sabes cómo –Ella intentaba negarse pero los otros dos insistían demasiado, ella suspiraba.- Esta bien… La mujer tomaba asiento junto al niño y Chris tenía que ponerse de pie para darle espacio suficiente al tocar. Katherine dudaba un poco pero comenzaba a tocar, errando en algunas notas, Chris reconocía la canción al instante, Ian solo escuchaba con felicidad.- a sonar [[The Little Drummer Boy] de Bob Seger en voz de Chris y Katherine.] :Mientras la profesora seguía tocando aquella melodía Chris comenzaba a cantarla, después Katherine se unía a él, el niño lucía más que feliz incluso cantando con ellos cuando llegaba el coro de la canción. Cuando terminaban de interpretar aquella canción comenzaban a escuchar aplausos, ya que eran demasiados buscaban de donde provenían. Los once chicos del coro estaban en la puerta, al parecer todos habían presenciado aquella escena, Chris y Katherine solo sonreian y agradecían.- Tienen talento con los niños –Les decía Melissa.- Uno incluso podría creer que es su hijo –Agregaba Layla con una sonrisa un poco burlona, los profesores se ahorraban sus comentarios, Ian simplemente les sonreía a los adolescentes.- (Salón de Clases) Después de haber realizado el examen a sus alumnos Scarlett continuaba en el salón de clases acomodando sus cosas, cuando Jane entraba al lugar, la profesora al percatarse le dedicaba una sonrisa.- Hola Jane –Esta sonreía de igual forma, aunque forzadamente.- Si, hola Foster. No pude evitar notar que has traído a tu hijo bastardo estos últimos días a la escuela –La maestra pasaba por alto sus palabras.- Si, no pude conseguirle niñera y no tuve más opción –La entrenadora parecía comprender.- Al menos está pasando tiempo con Chris, eso debe ser bueno… -Murmuraba con un tono que dejaba confundida a Scarlett. –¿Qué significa eso? –La rubia se encogía de hombros.- Vamos linda, el niño necesita un padre, ¿no? Que mejor que darle al real –Scarlett se tensaba un poco.- Christopher no es el padre si es lo que intentas decir –La entrenadora soltaba una carcajada.- Si, bueno, si tú lo dices… mejor te dejo sola –Jane dejaba el salón tras guiñarle un ojo a su compañera, la profesora lucía algo complicada, después completamente molesta abandonaba el salón.- ______________________________________________________________ (Salón de Coro) a sonar [[Do You Hear What I Hear?] de Carrie Underwood en voz de Melissa y Scott.] La canción terminaba y sus compañeros junto con Chris, quienes estaban sentados, les aplaudían. La pareja se daba un espontaneo abrazo, después ambos tomaban unos regalos que tenían.- Antes que nada, entregaremos nuestros regalos de Santa secreto –Decía Melissa mientras Scott caminaba hacia sus compañeros, específicamente hacia Layla.- Soy tu Santa secreto, Layla –La chica no ocultaba sus sorpresa, esta se ponía de pie para abrazar al chico después comenzaba a abrir el obsequio, la chica soltaba un leve grito de emoción al ver lo que había dentro.- Es el vestido que quería, pero… ¿Cómo? –Scott se encogía de hombros.- Pedí ayuda a Violet –Layla mostraba su entusiasmo y volvía a abrazar al chico. Después Melissa tomaba la palabra mientras iba hacia Scott.- Y yo soy tu Santa secreto –Él sonreía ampliamente y tomaba su regalo, era una caja bastante grande, al abrirlo se encontraba con una patineta.- ¡Por dios! Melissa, eres la mejor –El chico la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, ella sonreía ampliamente y correspondía a aquel abrazo.- No fue nada… -Murmuraba tras miles de agradecimientos por parte del chico, los demás parecían felices. –Muy lindo –Comenzaba a decir Chris.- Además de su canción la cual me conmovió -La pareja parecía feliz de escuchar aquello.- Por cierto, espero que todos estén cumpliendo con esto del Santa secreto, porque por mi parte lo he estado atrasando pero prometo entregarlo muy pronto… -Jason, quien estaba sentado junto a Angela, volteaba a verla la chica tenía un obsequio en sus manos, esta lo miraba de igual forma y le sonreía ampliamente tras articular con sus labios un “gracias”. De igual forma Julie volteaba a ver a Violet, la chica al notarlo saludaba a Palmer con cierta hipocresía tras señalar los bonitos aretes que traía puestos y la funda de su Iphone, dando a entender que eso le había regalado, y que le había gustado.- Y quiero agradecer a Gwen por mi obsequio –El profesor hacia énfasis en lo que traía puesto, la pelirroja le sonreía.- Luce bien, Sr. Monroe –La mayoría le daban la razón, el profesor solo sonreía.- Melissa y Scott seguían frente a todos aún sin sentarse.- También tenemos otra cosa que decirles –Anunciaba el chico.- ¿Volvieron a soer novios? –Cuestionaba Evan con sorpresa, ambos negaban, el chico se sonrojaba un poco.- No –Decían al unísono.- Scott, Brent y yo seremos voluntarios en un albergue para los menos afortunados durante noche buena, sé que la mayoría si no es que todos deben tener compromisos ya con sus familias, pero en serio significaría mucho, no solo para mí, si pueden ayudarnos. Es para una buena causa, y es solo un rato, además harían feliz a muchas personas. Chris sonreía al escucharla, incluso parecía pensar en sus palabras pero nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Violet, quien parecía tragarse sus palabras y se resistía a sonreír.- Si… sería bueno –Decía Joseph por fin.- Te lo haremos saber –Agregaba Angela, Chris se ponía de pie e iba hacia los chicos.- Me alegra demasiado saber que se importan por los demás, y es admirable que quieran ser parte de algo así, espero que varios podamos estar ahí ese día –La chica sonreía un tanto forzado, sabía que claramente ninguno tendría las intenciones de ir.- (Pasillos de la Escuela) Después de la reunión Angela alcanzaba a Evan, los chicos comenzaban a caminar juntos.- ¿Emocionado por las vacaciones? –El chico asentía.- Por supuesto, sobre todo porque ya saboreo la cena navideña –Ambos reían.- ¿Tienes algo planeado para estas vacaciones? –Preguntaba el rubio a ella.- No en realidad, pero tal vez salga con mis padres –Evan sonreía, ella se detenía y hacia que él también lo hiciera.- Bueno, ya. Evan, soy tu Santa secreto –El rubio lucía sorprendido, la chica sacaba un sobre de su bolso y se lo entregaba, la emoción del chico parecía esfumarse al ver que era algo demasiado simple.- ¿Es una carta? –La castaña negaba.- No bobo. Es una tarjeta de regalo ya que no sabía que darte, mi única opción era un tinte o las primeras tres temporadas de “Days Of Our Lives”. El rubio sonreía de nuevo y abrazaba a la chica.- Eres genial Angela –Ella reía y correspondía a aquel abrazo.- Si, lo sé –Ambos reían y se separaban, después comenzaban a caminar juntos de nuevo mientras conversaban.- ______________________________________________________________ (Inicio de Clases) Evan caminaba junto a Brent por los pasillos de la escuela, el rubio parecía exaltado.- Te lo digo, cheque el saldo de la tarjeta ¡Y tiene casi mil dólares! –Brent soltaba un silbido debido a la sorpresa.- Bueno, no es noticia que la familia de Angie es de clase alta –El rubio suspiraba.- Intenté decirle que no puedo aceptarlo pero dijo que le diera un buen uso –Brent soltaba una risa.- Pues dáselo, dónalo, cómprale algo a tus padres, cómprale algo a Angie, las posibilidades son muchas –El chico parecía pensarlo. Mientras seguían caminando los chicos llegaban al casillero de Evan, el chico lo abría y sacaba un paquete de ahí.- Si, lo pensaré. Mientras tanto… Brent, soy tu Santa secreto, espero te guste –Hamilton veía el regalo y soltaba una risa.- Oh, amigo –Ambos chicos se daban un abrazo, antes de que Brent lo abriera Evan le daba un codazo a su amigo.- Ahí está Julie, ¿Cuándo le darás su obsequio? –El chico lucía incómodo.- Después… (Salón de Clases) Al terminar una de sus clases Brent juntaba el valor necesario, este iba directamente hacia Julie antes de que la chica abandonara la sala.- Julie, necesito hablarte –La chica parecía curiosa.- ¿Si? Que sucede? –El chico sonreía de lado.- Soy tu Santa secreto –El chico extendía una bolsa de regalo hacia ella, Palmer sonreía.- Oh, gracias Brent –Él le daba un abrazo que ella no dudaba en corresponder, el cual se alargaba unos cuantos segundos, cuando por fin se separaban ambos se sonreían.- Y… ¿No lo abrirás? –Ella lo dudaba.- Lo haré más tarde, me gusta mantener el suspenso –Obviamente el chico no esperaba esa respuesta, Palmer le daba un beso en la mejilla y dejaba el salón.- Espera, creí que podríamos platicar un rato –La chica hacia una mueca.- Lo siento, quede de verme con Gwen, tal vez en la siguiente hora –Julie se marchaba, Hamilton suspiraba frustrado.- (Pasillos de la Escuela) Wade estaba solo en el corredor, el chico miraba a Julie desde lejos, la chica iba sola hacia su casillero, el castaño reunía el valor necesario y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, cuando ambos quedaban frente a frente Palmer no ocultaba su incomodidad.- Hola –Decía el algo forzado.- Hola –Murmuraba ella forzando una sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? No había tenido oportunidad para felicitarte. Es genial que New Divide ganara las Locales –Ella sonreía un poco más.- Si, bueno, fue un empate en realidad pero gracias. El simplemente sonreía después de unos segundos notaba los regalos que Julie tenía, este los miraba curioso, ella se daba cuenta.- Intercambio de regalos. Cosa del club glee, ya sabes… -Murmuraba con una leve sonrisa aunque al parecer al instante se arrepentía, el comprendía.- ¿Quién te lo dio? –Palmer lucía incómoda.- Brent… -Susurraba intentando quitar importancia, el muchacho parecía incomodarse.- Ah, vaya –La chica no decía nada más al respecto, él al notarlo intentaba cambiar el tema. –Bueno, hoy es el último día antes de vacaciones y quería hablar contigo –Palmer lo miraba curiosa.- Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar –El castaño asentía.- Claro que si –Ella lo miraba con cierto temor a sus palabras.- No vengo a rogarte por tu perdón, o a decirte que aún tengo sentimientos por ti, descuida… -Palmer sonreía un poco, claramente más relajada.- Lo que quiero decirte es que, tan solo mira –Wade señalaba los regalos de la muchacha.- Seguramente él arregló ese intercambio como forma desesperada para regalarte algo, “desinteresadamente” –Julie comenzaba a pensar en eso como una posibilidad. –Tal vez es raro que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero Julie, mereces ser feliz. Y es más que obvio que quieres ser feliz a su lado –La chica lo miraba obviamente confundida, no comprendía muy bien porque le decía eso, Wade suspiraba.- Prometí que comenzaría a hacer lo correcto, y supongo que estas fechas me motivan por eso te lo digo. Y sé que muchos lo han hecho ya… -Ella negaba y lo interrumpía.- Wade, es lindo que hagas esto pero no sirve de nada. Si en serio quisiera estar con él ya habría hecho algo más al respecto –El castaño entrecerraba los ojos.- No sé si mientes para no hacerme sentir mal o porque tu no quieres aceptarlo en voz alta –Julie hacia una mueca sin decir nada al respecto.- Lo habías admitido ya –Murmuraba él, ella bajaba la mirada.- No quiero arriesgarme de nuevo con él. Ya no –Wade sonreía levemente.- Nunca está de más intentarlo una vez más –La chica sacudía su cabeza.- ¿Por qué te preocupas si quiera? –Él se encogía de hombros.- Supongo que, veo algo en ustedes… y no solo es obvio para mi que ambos quieren estar juntos –Ella presionaba los labios, dudándolo un buen rato. –A veces la navidad hace milagros –Le decía el, ella sonreía un poco.- Solo piénsalo bien, ¿sí? Es tú último año, y tal vez sea la mejor decisión que tomes o tal vez la peor, pero a veces debes arriesgarte –Finalizaba Wade con un guiño, antes de alejarse ella lo detenía y lo abrazaba.- Gracias, Wade –Él sonreía con diversión y correspondía a aquel abrazo.- ... ______________________________________________________________ (Noche Buena|Albergue) Brent, Scott y Melissa estaban ayudando en el lugar, los tres con un mandil sirviendo la comida a las personas desamparadas del lugar, al parecer ya había acabado así que conversaban mientras tanto.- Lamento que Melissa te haya hecho a ti también pasar por esto –Le decía Brent a Scott, el muchacho sonreía.- Aunque no lo creas lo estoy pasando bien. Además es bueno ayudar –Hamilton sonreía.- Eso sí, pero sigue siendo algo aburrido –Su amigo reía.- Eso no lo niego, estar parado aquí tanto tiempo aburre –Ambos reían. Melissa miraba su celular, esta notaba dos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada, uno de Tate y otro de Megan, la chica decidía no ver ninguno por ahora e iba con sus amigos.- De nuevo, gracias por venir –La chica abrazaba a sus amigos, quienes sonreían forzado y comenzaban a hablar sarcásticamente de lo divertido que era, aunque ambos bromeaban, la chica rodaba los ojos, después reía. Mientras los tres muchachos seguían conversando un grupo de personas entraban al albergue, se trataba de sus compañeros del coro, junto a Chris, Katherine, Lacey y Carl. Frente a todos iba Julie, la chica con los ojos puestos específicamente en Brent. Scott y Melissa se aproximaban a saludar, Brent decidía quedarse en donde estaba, Julie iba hasta su lado pero él la ignoraba. Julie tocaba su brazo para llamar su atención, él se veía obligado a mirarla.- Hola –Decía ella sonriente.- Hola –Respondía el con sequedad.- Vi ya tus regalos, me gustaron mucho –Hamilton sonreía un poco.- Me alegra saberlo –Ella asentía.- Pero sabes, mi favorita fue la carta porque me di cuenta de que lo material siempre está de más, porque yo solamente quería una cosa –Brent la miraba confundido y un tanto molesto.- Así, ¿Qué es? –Julie lo miraba unos segundos y se alzaba en puntillas para besarlo, Brent no reaccionaba ante aquello, cuando ella se separaba le sonreía.- Todo lo que quiero para navidad es a ti –Decía la chica mirándolo, él parecía perplejo, después de unos segundos sonreía ampliamente.- Yo igual –Murmuraba antes de rodearla con sus brazos y besarla, sus amigos al notarlo comenzaban a hacer ruido para molestar, los chicos se separaban y solo sonreían con inocencia. Lacey sonreía al ver a su hija feliz. –Gracias por estar aquí –Les decía Melissa a los demás mientras tanto.- Lo hacemos por estas personas, no porque nos lo pidieras –Decía Layla con una leve sonrisa, que Melissa no alcanzaba a saber si era sarcástica o no.- Por eso trajimos esta comida –Señalaba Evan varias latas y demás cosas que llevaban.- No fue difícil buscar donadores –Agregaba Violet con una orgullosa sonrisa.- La verdad es que nos motivó el hecho de que hagas todo esto, Melissa. Tienes un enorme y bondadoso corazón, así que quisimos hacer algo bueno también –Decía un sonriente Chris.- Además los chicos planean cantar algo para estas personas –Comentaba Lacey en el momento en que Julie y Brent se unían a ellos.- ¿Nos van a acompañar? –Preguntaba Jason a los tres voluntarios iniciales, estos accedían sin dudarlo si quiera.- Los líderes deberían cantar –Comentaba Katherine al ver a Julie y Brent tan juntos, todos parecían de acuerdo. Mientras caminaban a tomar posición Violet tomaba el brazo de Joseph.- Linda camisa, ¿Quién te la regalo? –El chico sonreía.- Solo mi santa, nadie especial –Ambos se sonreían con torpeza hasta que Gwen iba a reclamar lo que era “suyo” ambas chicas se dedicaban sonrisas falsas. Por otra parte Chris alcanzaba a Melissa y le extendía un regalo envuelto.- No creas que lo olvidé, pero fue difícil encontrar lo indicado para ti, espero te guste –La chica no respondía simplemente lo abrazaba con entusiasmo.- a sonar [[Happy Xmas (War Is Over)] de John Lennon y Yoko Ono en voz de Brent y Julie con New Divide.] :Los chicos pedían al pianista que había en el lugar comenzara con la canción, después todos se acomodaban junto al piano y comenzaban a cantar a los indigentes, quienes lucían felices ante tal canción, sobre todo los niños que había en el lugar quienes incluso se unían al coro para cantar. –¡Feliz Navidad! –Decía Brent al terminar la canción.- ¡Feliz Navidad! –Repetían todos después casi al unísono y los aplausos se hacían presentes en el lugar, Julie y Brent tomados de la mano se miraban con amplias sonrisas. Todos comenzaban a conversar y a convivir en el lugar, si bien no había sido la manera en que algunos habían planeado pasarla estaban junto a las personas que querían y quienes los querían. La nieve seguía cayendo aquella noche mientras los chicos y adultos disfrutaban de aquel momento de unión, todos tranquilos y alegres, dejando de lado sus problemas para poder pasar un buen rato juntos, motivo de aquella mágica y especial fecha. … Estrellas Invitadas: *''Elizabeth Reaser'' como Scarlett Foster. *''Brenton Thwaites'' como Wade Iver. *''Missi Pyle'' como Jane Ashburne. *''Oaklee Pendergast'' como Ian Foster. *''Keri Russell'' como Lacey Palmer. Música del Episodio *'Santa Baby (Gimme Gimme Gimme)' de Willa Ford. Cantada por Violet. *'Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)' de U2. Cantada por Evan con New Divide. *'Santa Claus Is Coming to Town' de Bruce Springsteen. Cantada por Joseph y Gwen. *'Last Christmas' de Wham!. Cantada por Layla y Jason. *'The Little Drummer Boy' de Bob Seger. Cantada por Chris y Katherine. *'Do You Hear What I Hear?' de Carrie Underwood. Cantada por Melissa y Scott. *'Happy Xmas (War Is Over)' de John Lennon & Yoko Ono. Cantada por Brent y Julie con New Divide. Covers por S.A.: SB(GGG).jpg C(BPCH).jpg SCICTT.jpg LC.jpg TLDB.jpg YHWIH.jpg HX(WIO).jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Segunda Temporada